Hamumamuszka, Csipkebogyó, HóPirosszka, és a többi
by Drachiss
Summary: Voldemort élete... egy kicsit másként... Először ajánlatos elolvasni Drachiss Titanyikk című írását, különben nem fogod érteni a történetet. Ajánlom mindenkinek, aki szeret nevetni! Zita


2 évvel az előző történet megírása után. (Valójában csak egy nappal utána, de ez a történet szempontjából lényegtelen.)

- Aaaah! Ne hagyd abba! Még egy kicsit! Mindjárt jó lesz! Mindjárt... Mindjárt... Aaaaah!

- Aaaaah!

- Oh - hallatott egy utolsó, kielégült nyögést Voldemort, majd hasonfekve elterült az ágyon. Jack lemászott róla és mellé feküdt.

- Ah... Tom...

- Jack... Boldog vagy? - kérdezte a Már-Marhára-Nem-Sötét Nagyúr reményteli hangon.

- Igen... Bár a tökéletes boldogságomhoz még hiányzik egy dolog.

Voldemort lesütötte szemeit, majd Gilette-penge vékony ajkait mélyről jövő sóhaj hagyta el.

- Tudom. Nekem sincs más vágyam, mint egy fiúgyermek, aki a tiéd és az enyém.

- Nem, nem, dehogyis! - kiáltott fel Sparrow.

- Hát akkor? Mire vágysz?

- Egy üveg rumra! - azzal Jack kikászálódott az ágyból és lement a konyhába italért.

Voldemort olyan boldog volt, mint még soha. Jack mellett megélte a szerelem minden jó oldalát. Habár egyetlen dolog mindig mindennél fontosabb volt Sparrow kapitány számára: a rum.

Másnap reggel a Nagyúr a konyhába indult reggelizni, ám ott hat, nagyon kábult és szomorú tekintet fogadta.

- Mi történt itt? - kérdezte. - Hol vannak a többiek? Avery! Hol van Dan?

- Ben.

- Tök mindegy.

- Filmet forgat Ausztráliában.

- Szmötyi! Hol van Kofa?

- Yoda - javított szokás szerint Féregfark.

- Tök mindegy.

- Hosszú túrára indult az én sziveszkém. Elment, hogy találkosszon ész eszmétszeréljen a Dalai Lámával.

- Nott! Hol van Zsanérka?

- Anettka.

- Tök mindegy.

- Kilövette magát az űrbe. Ha jól számolom, kb. egy órája Föld körüli pályára állt - mondta lelombozódva Nott.

- Lucius! Hol van Bombi?

- Robbie.

- Tök mindegy.

- Japánba ment turnézni.

- Féregfark! Hol van a... a... a plüssmacid?!

- He?! - értetlenkedett a kérdezett, majd sértődötten elvánszorgott.

- Jack! Neked mi bajod?! - fordult oda Voldemort az asztalon fetrengő szerelméhez.

- Lucius megitta a rumot.

Mindenki olyan embertelenül búskomor képett vágott, hogy a Nagyúr szíve összeszorult a látványtól.

- Ne legyetek már ennyire elanyátlanodva! Csináljatok valamit, ami leköt titeket.

- Már megtettük.

- És mit csináltatok? - érdeklődött Voldemort.

- Betűvetőt játszottunk.

- Áh! Azt a játékot szeretem! És ki nyert?

- Természetesen ismét Jack, miután kapásból kirakta a : RUM, RUMosmazsola, RUMli és RUMba szavakat - darálta Lucius.

A Nagyúr elgondolkodott.

- Próbáljatok valami más szórakozást kitalálni - mondta végül.

Pár percig néma csend honolt a kastély hatalmas konyhájában. Időközben Féregfark is visszatért, s bár nem volt kevésbé sértődött, azért elkezdett reggelit készíteni.

Lucius, Nott és Avery egy ideig súgdolóztak, majd a szőke férfi Szmötyihez fordult.

- El tudod mondani azt a mondókát, hogy: száz százlábú szaladgál szanaszét a fasomon, miközben szerteszét szemlélődik?

- Persze. Szász szászlábú szaladgál szanaszét a faszomon, miköszben szerteszét szemlélődik.

A három férfi görcsös röhögésben tört ki, amit csak tetézett szegény Pösze következő monológja:

- Olyan szemetek vagytok! Miért kell folyton szivatni?! Kapjátok be a faszo... fütyimet!

Miután Szmötyi halk háborgások közepette kivonult a helyiségből, Voldemort egy elegáns ujjrázással helyre tette a három csipkelődő férfit.

Körülbelül fél órával, és tíz, Féregfark által odaégetett pirítóssal később a hét férfi jóllakottan dőlt hátra a székén. Voldemort épp indulni készült, mert szombat délelőtt lévén ezidőtájt adták a TV-ben a Kölyök klubban a Pokémont. Ám Nott szemei a Nagyúrra nézve elkerekedtek, majd hosszú ideig úgy is maradtak.

- Mi van rajtad, Uram? - kérdezte.

Voldemort először végigtekintett magán, majd lehajtotta a fejét, így próbálva eltakarni arcának pirulását. Sikertelenül.

- Jahj... Hát ez csak... Nagyon megtetszett, mikor megláttam.

- De hát ez... de hát... DE HÁT EZ BABAKÉK! - kiáltott fel most Lucius, aki szintén felfigyelt a nem mindennapi jelenségre.

- Tudom, tudom. Kicsit valóban elüt a stílusomtól, de azért jól áll, nem? - kérdezte a Nagyúr, majd balerina-mozdulatokkal körbeforgott, hogy előlről-hátulról jól megszemlélhessék vadonatúj szerzeményét, mely nem volt más, mint egy babakék színben pompázó mackónadrág a hozzá illő pulóverrel és bolyhos papuccsal.

- Isteni segged van benne - dícsérte meg Jack Sparrow. Célzását hangsúlyozva rá is csapott ez említett testrészre.

Voldemort elmosolyodott, majd egy lágy puszit nyomott Jack, az életében elfogyasztott rum-mennyiségnek köszönhetően kacifántosan álló szemei fölé.

Ezután mindenki ment a maga dolgára.

/Pár nappal később./

- FÉREGFARK! A SZOBÁMBA! MOST!!!

Az ezüstkezű szolga loholt Ura hajlékába, alig pár méterre volt tőle, mikor a Nagyúr ismét felordított:

- HOL VAGY MÁR, TE NYOMORONC?!?!?!

- Jövök már, jövök már. Öreg patkány nem gyorsvonat - motyogta az exegérszármazék sértődötten.

- Na végre! - kiáltott fel Voldemort, mikor Féregfark után becsukódott az ajtó. Ám a szolga szája tátva maradt a szemei elé táruló látványtól. Ura jobb napokat is látott, mindössze egyetlen, bokánál lévő, negyedmilliméteres szőrszálat számláló teste teljes meztelenségében pompázott Féregfark előtt.

_-'Szentséges Leszbikus Hollóháti Hedvig! Jobb lett volna, ha még a csatornában, patkányként élve megvakíttatom magam azzal a krokodillal' - _gondolta a szolga.

- Válaszolj őszintén Féregfark! Szerinted nem nagy a fenekem?

- Dedede.. Dehogyis Nagyúr!

- Akkor jó. Azért azt hiszem, mégiscsak elkezdem a Norbi-Update programot.

És elkezdte. Később vele tartott Avery és Lucius is, mert ők is kissé kiöregedettnek érezték magukat fiatal szeretőik mellett. Három napig bírták, aztán úgy döntöttek, mégiscsak jobb, ha a Pizzahut-ból rendelnek. Ebben a döntésben nagy szerepe volt a Norbi féle fültisztítópálcikára tűzött mandarinos-babérleveles citrom ízű kolbásznak.

/Egy esős őszi napon./

Voldemort éppen a szobájában csücsült és halomnyi zsebkendővel felszerelkezve nézte a "Gazdagok és TökHülyék" - című brazil szappanopera tizenkétezernégyszázhetvenkettedik részét, miközben a fotel karfáját markolva, könnyáztatta szemekkel azon drukkolt, hogy Maria Eugenia De Castillas San Marino De La Vega nehogy összejöjjön azzal a mamlasz San Juan Esperanto Mosqito De Real Madrid-al, mert szegény Antonio Armando Fuldocles De La Hoja reménytelenül szerelmes Maria Eugenia-ba, akinek az anyai nagyanyjáról kiderült, hogy valójában az apai nagyapja, csak átoperáltatta magát, mert a tizenkilencedik fia, Alberto Estevez De Perez megvakult, mikor a tanyán a tehenek alól lapátolta a szart és beleesett a vasvillába.

Ám ekkor kivágódott az ajtó. Majd bevágódott.

- Kihajózom! Ismét tengerre szállok, ám most megsem állok addig, míg körbe nem hajóztam a Földet! - kiáltotta Jack enyhén spicces állapotban.

- Ühümm - mindössze ennyi volt Voldemort válasza, de közben se fülét, se tekintetét nem vette le a TV-ről.

Ismét kivágódott az ajtó. Ismét bevágódott.

- Szentszégesz Szalamandra! Szegítszen valaki! Yoda aszt írta, hogy keszd beleszeretni a Dalai Lámába! Tibetbe kell utasznom!

- Oda is megyek! - kiáltotta Jack Sparrow kapitány.

- Ühümm - volt a válasz Voldemort részéről.

Újból megtörtént az, ami az előző két alkalommal.

- Robbieval kikezdett a menedzsere! Japánba utazom! - üvöltött elkeseredetten Lucius.

- Oda is megyek!

- Ühümm.

Ki az ajtó. Be az ajtó.

- Ben azt írta, hogy a másik főszereplő, aki ráadásul NŐ teljesen rámászott! Nem tudja levakarni! Sidney-be utazom!

- Oda is megyek!

- Ühümm.

Ajtó ki. Ajtó be.

- Anettka azt a Morse-jelet küldte, hogy az űrhajót vezető csimpánz gyertyafényes vacsorára hívta! Az űrbe kell mennem!

- Oda... Nah oda nem megyek.

Ám Voldemort ekkor felugrott, a TV-hez lépett, leborult előtte és teli torokból üvöltözni kezdett:

- MIÉRT MARIA EUGENIA?! MIÉRT?! MIÉRT AZT A BETOJI KIS SZARZSÁKOT VÁLASZTOD ANTONIO ARMANDO FULDOCLES DE LA HOJA HELYETT?! HISZ Ő VALÓBAN SZERET TÉGED! MEGTAGADTA AZ APJÁT, SALVADOR SANCHEZ FULDOCLES DE LA HOJA-T MIATTAD, CSAK AZÉRT, HOGY VELED ÉLHESSEN ÉS KÖZÖSEN NEVELHESSÉTEK A FIATOKAT, A KIS MARCUS ADALBERTO DANIELO DE LA VEGA DE LA HOJA-T!!! MIÉRT ÉR NEKED SAN JUAN ESPERANTO MOSQUITO DE REAL MADRID TÖBBET?! HISZ Ő NEM SZERET, CSAK A PÉNZEDET ÉS APÁD NUKLEÁRISFEGYVER-GYÁRÁT AKARJA! NE DOBJ EL MOST MINDENT, KÖNYÖRGÖM!!!

Mindenki döbbent arccal bámulta az eseményeket, ám ekkor betoppant Féregfark, Urához lépett, erőszakkal kinyitotta annak ajkait, egy hófehér pirulát csúsztatott a Nagyúr nyelvére, majd kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet, amit Voldemort hálásan le is gurított. Féregfark elindult kifelé, ám mielőtt ott hagyta volna a társaságot, még odasúgta Nottnak:

- Xanax. Nyugtató. Ép ésszel nem lehet elviselni ezeket a szappanoperákat.

Pontosan százhuszonhárom nap múlva a kis csapat, élükön Voldemorttal és Jackkel, elindult a Karib-tenger felé, hogy a Fekete Gyöngyön körbehajózzák a világ összes tengerét és óceánját. Hogy miért vártak százhuszonhárom napot? Mert pontosan százhuszonhárom epizód volt hátra a "Gazdagok és TökHülyék" című szappanoperából, amelyet a Lord semmiképpsem akart kihagyni, hisz akkor nem tudta volna meg, hogy Maria Eugenia De Castillas San Marino De La Vega hugát, Luisa Paulina De Castillas San Marino De La Vega-t valójában örökbe fogadták, hisz ő az üknagyanyjuk nagynénjének a fiának a lányának a sógorának a hugának a férjének a titkolt gyermeke, valamint azt sem tudta volna meg, hogy Maria Eugenia De Castillas San Marino De La Vega végül összejön gyermeke apjával, Antonio Armando Fuldocles De La Hoja-val, aki időközben elvesztette fél karját, ellenben az anyjáról kiderült, hogy titokban alkoholista és nyolc törvényenkívüli gyermeke van Haiti-n. Leszögezhetjük, hogy megérte százhuszonhárom napot várni.

- Mivel megyünk? - kérdezte Szmötyi.

- Megszokhattad volna már, hogy ha hajókirándulás lesz, akkor az gyaloglással jár - morogta Féregfark.

- De miért?! - hisztizett a kis Pösze.

- Mert a Sötét Nagyúr számára többet ér a McChiken szendvics, mint, hogy legyen taxira pénz.

Így hát mentek, mendegéltek, hét határon keresztül. Egészen addig mentek, míg egyszercsak az út porában meg nem pillantottak egy embert aki a döglött lova mellett térdelt és keservesen zokogott:

- Há Sanyi!!! Há Sanyikáám! Há jajj! Ez megdöglött! Jajj! Legalább a bőrit lenyúzhatnám!

Megkövülten nézték a szerencsétlen embert, aki mindjárt jobb kedvre derült, mikor Jack Sparrow megkínálta rummal.

Miután a férfiak alaposan leitták magukat, tovább indultak.

Ismét mentek, mendegéltek, míg egy sűrű, sötét erdőbe nem értek. Szorosan egymáshoz húzodva haladtak tovább, a varázslók pálcáikat maguk előtt tartva. Nem féltek attól, hogy Szmötyi vagy Jack esetleg említést tesz a furcsa botokra utalva, a kis Pösze nem volt teljesen normális, Jack meg folyton olyan részeg volt, hogy nem foglalkozott vele, miért nem ürül ki soha a pohara.

Egy tisztásra érve egy elárvult koporsót pillantottak meg maguk előtt. Senki más nem volt a közelben.

A kis társaság a fák takarásában közelebb húzódott, így láthatták, hogy a koporsó nincs lefedve. Benne egy éjfekete hajú, hófehér arcú lány holtteste feküdt. Ha lett volna rajtuk kalap, most levették volna.

Már épp csendesen el akartak somfordálni, mikor zajt hallottak a hátuk mögül. Hátra fordultak, ám bennük akadt a levegő. Közvetlenül feléjük vágtatott egy hófehér lipicai kanca, pár méterre tőlük felágaskodott, majd ügyet sem vetve rájuk elszáguldott mellettük.

Hőseink egymásra tekintettek, s ekkor vették észre, hogy egy szürke szempár, s a hozzá tartozó test hiányzik. A lóra néztek, amely épp a koporsó felé haladt őrült sebességgel. És ekkor megpillantották.

Lucius a ló hátán fetrengve, eszeveszetten ordibálva kapálózott jobb kezével, míg a bal karja láthatóan beleakadt a ló kesze-kusza sörényébe. Ez magyarázta hát az újdonsült cowboy eltűnését közülük.

A ló hirtelen felágaskodott, s Lucius kapálózva, visonga lerepült róla, egyenesen bele a koporsóba, rá a halott lányra. Alig egy pillanatra ért össze a halott hölgyemény és a szőke férfi ajka, mikor Lucius rémületében felugrott és a lány mellkasáról indított dobbantós ugrással a koporsó mellett, a földön termett.

És ekkor csoda történt.

A hófehér felsőteste megemelkedett, ajkai szétváltak, majd össze-vissza hányt mindent maga körül. Bele értve Luciust is.

- Hé! Ez a legjobb Nike-felsőm! - kiáltott fel a szőkeség.

Ám ekkor még nagyobb csoda történt. Miután a hollófekete hajú lány kiöklendezte magát, arra vetemedett, hogy kinyissa eddig szorosan zárva tartott szemhéjait. Azt a kancsal szempárt még egy kaméleon is megirigyelhette volna. Hőseink mind hátrahőköltek.

De ezután következtek csak az igazi borzalmak. A lány kinyitotta száját. Olyan megátalkodottan szétálló fogsort még soha senki nem látott. Hőseink még két métert hátrahőköltek.

Ezt már csak a katasztrófa követhette.

A lány kiugrott a koporsóból és egyenesen Lucius nyakába vetette magát.

-Tudtam! Én mindig tudtam, hogy eljössz értem Szőke Hercegem! A szívem sosem csapott még be és lám: most sem hazudott! Hosszú évek óta várok rád, csak veled álmodom éjjelenként!

Ekkor Lucius egy erőteljes lökéssel eltaszította magától a lányt, aki szerencsétlen módon épp a visszafelé vágtató lipicai kanca útjába került és a ló egy bizonyára Chuck Norristól tanult tökönpörgőforgóvagymilyen ugrással úgy pofánhajította a szerencsétlent, hogy az eszméletlenül csuklott össze a földön. Holtan.

Hőseink megrökönyödtek. Kivéve Jacket, aki nem.

Ám az események erőteljes feelingel vegyített pörgése itt nem állt meg, ugyanis az erdő fái közül egy alig huszonéves, kócos, barnahajú, jóképűnek csekély jóindulattal sem nevezhető fiú rohant elő, kezében egy hosszú sétapálcát lóbálva. Nem nézett semerre, csak futott és ordibált. (Höjj! Ájjá má meg Bendegúz!!! Gyüssz ide te gebe!!!). Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a lovat üldözi. Ám sejobbra-sebalra nézésének köszönhetően felbotlott egy kiálló fagyökérben és hasra esett, méghozzá közvetlenül a halott-nemhalott-halott lány ismételten holttá vált testére.

Ilyen dolgok után mi más történhetett volna, mint csoda?

A lány kinyitotta szemeit és lám! A helyükön voltak, épen, egészségesen, nem kancsin.

A lány kinyitotta száját és lám! A fogai a helyükön voltak, épen, egészségesen, nem kilómétertávolságban.

Hőseink arra következtettek mindebből, hogy a ló olyan szakértelemmel rúgta pofán ezt a szerencsétlent, hogy testében minden a helyére került. Remélhetőleg.

- Köszönöm ifjú lovag, hogy megmentettél a koponyaalapi törés, vérrögkialakulás és agyrázkódás miatti haláltól! - mondta a lány. - Mi a neved?

- János a becsületes nevem.

- És mondd csak, János: Mi szél hozott ide, ahol még a madár se jár?

- Nem a szél vót, csak az az átkozott gebe, amelyik elszabadult a mézeskalács-karámból. Kapott is Juliska tőlem rendesen.

- Juliska?

- A hugom. A szomszéd tanyán élünk a mézeskalácskunyhóban, mióta kipenderítettük onnan azt a vén, girhes, lócitromszagú nagyanyánkat. A bolond asszony apai dédnagyapja szigetlakó vót oszt így ebbe a vénasszonyba is szorult némi kis kannibálhajlam. Azzal fenyegetett minket, hogy betesz a kemencébe oszt ott sülve-főve együtt lehetünk. Jó' megadtuk a pofájának!

- Már hallottam rólatok! Mi is a vezetéknevetek?

- Há' a hugomé Herceg, meg az enyém is Herceg. Herceg Júlia és Herceg János.

- Hercegem! - a lány sikoltozva, zokogva a fiú nyakába ugrott és körülcsókolgatta annak arcát.

Hőseink meghatódottan nézték az ifjú szerelmespárt.

Mint később kiderült, Hófehérke és Herceg János boldogan éltek míg meg nem haltak, s törpéknek az égvilágon semmi köze sem volt az egész sztorihoz. Akiket Tudornak, Vidornak, Szendének, Szundinak, Hapcinak, Morgónak és Kukának hisznek, azok valójában Voldemort, Jack Sparrow, Lucius, Nott, Avery, Féregfark és Szmötyi...

... Akik mellesleg folytatták útjukat, hogy végre felszállhassanak a Fekete Gyöngy nevezetű hajó fedélzetére és útnak indulhassanak Ben Affleckért, Robbie Williamsért, és Yodáért.

Anettka meg úgy oldja meg, ahogy akarja.

Hosszú órák túrázása állt hőseink mögött, mikor végre elérték a várost, melynek kikötőjében ott horgonyzott a Fekete Gyöngy. Ám nem megy ez olyan könnyen, főleg ha erről a hét emberről van szó, így hát mielőtt vitorlát bonthattak volna, újabb kalandokba kellett keveredniük.

Megtették.

Kezdődött mindez akkor, mikor Voldemort kitalálta, hogy menjenek be a HyperSuper City Center-be, ami a közelben fellelhető legnagyobb bevásárló-központ. Lucius és Féregfark nagyon gondosan a többiek lelkére kötötték, hogy ne költsenek több pénzt, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükéseges. Ezek után mindenki elindult, hogy bevásároljon magának ezt-azt. Előtte még letisztázták, hogy egy óra múlva a központ belsejében található szökőkútnál találkoznak.

A megbeszélt időpontban a megbeszélt helyen ott állt öt és fél ember (Szmötyi volt a fél, mert róla eddig még senki sem tudta igazán eldönteni, hogy micsoda). Eltelt húsz perc, de még mindig nem tűnt fel a csapat utolsó, de egyben legfontosabb tagja: Voldemort. A többiek egyre idegesebbek lettek, kivéve Jacket, aki soha semmi miatt nem aggódott, azt leszámítva persze, hogy rettegett a rum elfogyásának lehetőségétől.

- Hol lehet már?

- Remélem nem eszett szemmi baja...

- Már rég itt kéne lennie - fakadt ki Nott.

Ám ekkor a tömeg szinte kettévált hőseink előtt és megjelent Ő.

Voldemort.

Légies könnyedséggel lépkedett az emberek között, akik közül többen utána fordultak. Lányosan vékony jobb kezében körülbelül tizenhárom különböző színű és anyagú szatyor fityegett, míg a bal kezében egy...

- Csi... Csicsicsi... Csita! - kiáltott fel Lucius elkeseredetten.

- Csivava - javította Féregfark.

Valóban. A Nagyúr karjában egy apró, zsemleszínű csivava fajtájú kiskutya üldögélt.

Még Jack is eltátotta száját a látványtól.

Ahogy Voldemort közelebb ért, észrevette, hogy milyen döbbent tekintetekkel méltatják őt társai.

- Mi... Mi a baj? - kérdezte zavartan, majd ujját orrlyukaihoz emelte. - Lóg a cicakaka az orromból?

- Ez mi? - kérdezte Lucius a kutyára mutatva.

- Ó... Hát ő az új kis házikedvencem. Most mondjátok meg őszintén: hát nem édes?

- Lenyűgöző.

- Már nevet is adtam neki, méghozzá olyat, amely illik hozzám, a gazdájához.

- Ész hogy hívják? - kérdezte Szmötyi.

- Taknyos.

- Ha hozzád illő a neve, akkor inkább Gyilkos, nem? - tette fel a kérdést zavartan Féregfark.

- Tök mindegy.

- És mi van ebben a rengeteg szatyorban?

- Oh... hát épp csak néhány apróságot vettem.

- Ha olyan kis apróságok, mint ez a kis dög, akkor bizonyára rengeteget fizethettél értük - morogta Lucius. - Na lássuk, mi van benne.

Azzal a Nagyúr tiltakozása ellenére elvette attól a szatyrokat és sorban végignézte azok tartalmát.

- Mi ez a számla? MIT KERESTÉL TE A FODRÁSZATBAN?! HISZ NINCS IS HAJAD, AZ ÉG SZERELMÉRE!

- Lucius, kedves barátom. Ne légy ilyen pesszimista. Csak úgy sugároznak belőled a negatív energiák. Hisz nézd meg, milyen gyönyörűen kipolírozták a fejbőrömet!

Lucius dühe azonban egyre csak nőtt, főleg miután előkerült a többi holmi: a rózsaszínű, illatosított papírlap-csomag; a halványlila extrabolyhos fürdőköpeny; a Dove tisztálkodószer-csomag; univerzális kézkímélő-mosószer; négy üveg vazelin és egy negyvendarabos gumióvszercsomag.

Lucius kifakadt.

Volna, ha ezt TaknyosGyilkos, a kis csivava hagyta volna. Ám nem hagyta, mert egyszercsak kiugrott Voldemort kezéből és a talajra érkezve azonnal rávetette magát Lucius bokájára.

- Áááh! Ez harap!

- Taknyos! Azonnal engedd el! Rossz kiskutya!

Nagy nehezen leszedték az ölebet Lucius lábáról, aki ezekután tüntetően nem szólt senkihez.

Végül Nott és Féregfark vették kezelésbe a Nagyurat, hogy "mégis ugyan, hogy képzelte, hogy ennyi pénzt elkölt, miközben taxira nem volt hajlandó áldozni?" Ám amikor Voldemort rájuk villantotta szépen csillogó, vérvörös szemeit, a hű csatlósok azonnal megbocsátottak neki.

Így hát a magában dühöngő Lucius-szal az élen a kis csapat tovább indult a tenger felé. Már a parton sétáltak, lábnyomukat a nap által felmelegített homokban hagyva, mikor a Nagyúr felfedezett valamit a vízben.

- Ott valaki segítségért kiabál! - üvöltött fel, majd azonnal rohanni kezdett, s a tengerbe vetette magát.

- DE NAGYÚR! TE NEM TUDSZ ÚSZNI! - kiáltott utána Féregfark.

Ám Voldemort ezzel nem törődött. Látta, amint egy kis kéz kinyúl a vízből, kapálózik vele, majd ismét elnyeli a mélység. Gyorsabban kezdett kutyaúszásban tempózni, minél hamarabb oda akart érni, hogy segítsen a szenvedőn. Alig fél méterre volt, mikor a kéz újra kiemelkedett a vízből. A Nagyúr nem tétovázott, azonnal elkapta, s csak mikor már ujjai rákulcsolódtak, akkor vette észre, hogy egy gyermek keze az. Minden erejét összeszedve a víz felszínére húzta a kimerült testet, egy hosszú, barna hajú kislányét.

Úszni kezdett vele a part felé, egyre kimerültebb volt, de nem törődött ezzel, csak úszott és úszott, közben agyában az zakatolt, hogy meg kell mentenie ezt a kisgyereket, aki ránézésre nem lehetett több nyolc évesnél. Végül már jártányi ereje sem maradt, teste feladta a küzdelmet ezellen a hatalmas víztömeg ellen, érezte, hogy képtelen tovább úszni, mikor talpa alatt megérezte a part menti köveket. Azonnal rájuk állt, s a vízben lépdelve, maga mögött, a hajánál fogva kihúzta a kislányt a partra.

- Sikerült! Kimentettem! Majdnem belehaltam de kimentettem! - kezdett örömtelien kiabálni Voldemort.

- De Nagyúr... Alig úsztál három métert - jegyezte meg Féregfark csendesen, ám senki sem törődött vele.

- Ez meghalt! Nincs pulzusa! - kiáltott fel Avery, aki időközben lehajolt a gyerekhez, hogy ellenőrizze annak állapotát.

- MI?! Azonnal engedj oda! - szólt ijedten a Nagyúr és ellökte Avery-t a kislány teste mellől.

Azonnal ráült a gyerek mellkasára és ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Valóban nem érezte az ér lüktetését a lány nyakánál.

- Semmi gond! Láttam a Baywatch-ban, hogy hogyan kell ezt csinálni! - mondta, majd két kezének ujjait összefonva, tenyértövét a gyermek szívéhez illesztve nyomkodni kezdte azt.

- Egy... Kettő... Hét... Nott! Fújj a szájába levegőt, de előtte fogd be az orrát! - Nott úgy tett, ahogy a Számolni-Nem-Tudó-Nagyúr parancsolta.

- Egy... Kettő... Hét... Egy... Kettő... Hét...

Több, mint egy percig ment ez így. Mivel a kislány még mindig nem adott életjelet, ezért Voldemort más módszerhez folyamodott:

- Féregfark! Azonnal add ide a vibrátort!

- Defibrilátort - javította Féregfark.

- TÖK MINDEGY! CSAK ADD MÁR!

- De... Nagyúr... Honnan szedjek defibrilátort?

Voldemort képtelen volt elhinni... Az lehetetlen... Képtelenség... Ez a rövid, gyermeki élet nem érhetett itt véget...

Pedig a tények sajnos ezt mutatták.

Csalódottan, mély fájdalommal és gyásszal a Hol-Volt-Hol-Nem-Volt szívében, a Nagyúr felállt a kislány holttestéről, s arrébb lépett.

Ám ekkor...

- Nah, ha kiéletmentőztétek magatokat, esetleg mehetnénk tovább - mondta Lucius, majd megindult, s nem nézte hova lép. Ennek köszönhetően alig tett pár lépést, mikor véletlenül rátaposott a halott gyermek mellkasára.

Hihetetlen módon a kislány köhögni kezdett, nyitott száján keresztül több liternyi tengervizet és néhány kisebb halat köpködött Lucius cipőjére és márkás nadrágjára.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! Az egyik lehányja a felsőm, a másik meg leköpi a nadrágom! - kiabált a szőke férfi.

Senki nem figyelt rá. Mindenki a gyermeket nézte, aki végül felemelkedett a földről, s karját nyújtva kért segítséget. Borzasztóan kimerültnek látszott. Avery és Voldemort azonnal odaugrottak a gyermekhez, s talpra állították.

Még megszólalni sem volt idejük, máris egy hosszú, barnahajú nő rohant feléjük, majd felkapta a kislányt. Felnézve épp meg akarta köszönni a hét férfinak, hogy megmentették törékeny gyermeke életét, mikor meglátta Szmötyit és dobott egy hátast. Szó szerint.

Így hát hőseink mentek tovább, míg el nem érték a Fekete Gyöngy nevezetű hajót, s mikor meglátták azt, Jack azonnal odaszaladt az imádott bárkához, s keblére ölelte.

Ám ekkor...

Egy fura figura vánszorgott elő a hajó belsejéből, s hőseink előtt megállva kézfogásra emelte karját. Mindannyiuknak leesett az álla, a pasi olyan jóképű volt. Végül Jack elszakadt a hajójától, s melléjük érve bemutatta az idegent. A maga stílusában.

- Mennyit hoztál? - kérdezte tőle.

- 8 hordóval, uram! - vágta haptákba magát az ifjú.

- Színtiszta?

- Természetesen, uram!

- Minőség?

- Kitűnő, uram!

- Akkor ellenőrzöm! - mondta Jack, majd felszáguldott a hajóra, hogy megízlelje a rumot.

A Nagyúrék és az ott maradt idegen hűvösen méregették egymást.

- Heló - szólalt meg végül a férfi, aki magas volt, fekete haját hátrazselézve hordta. - A nevem John Travolta. De hívjatok csak nyugodtan Vadláb Johnny-nak, vagy Dance Cool John-nak.

Miután mindannyian bemutatkoztak, kiderült, hogy Vadláb Johnny nem más, mint a Fekete Gyöngy egyik matróza.

Még mielőtt felszállhattak volna a hajóra, Jack vánszorgott ki onnan szomorú ábrázattal.

- Mi a baj kicsim? - ugrott oda hozzá azonnal Voldemort.

- ElRUMlott. Léket kapott. Így nem indulhatunk el vele - mutatott a bárka felé Sparrow kapitány.

Mindannyian lemerevedve álltak.

- Akkor moszt mi lesz? - kérdezte Szmötyi.

Végül hosszas tanakodás után úgy döntöttek, hogy elküldik Féregfarkot, hogy hajót szerezzen. Mint kiderült, ez borzalmasan rossz ötlet volt...

- U... Uuu... Uram - nyögte az expatkány remegő hangon, midőn visszatért küldetéséből.

- Mondd, drága szolgám. Sikerrel jártál?

- Hááát... Ha úgy vesszük, igen. Két hajót is találtam, amely a mi útvonalunkat követi.

- Óh! - kiáltott fel örömtelien a Nagyúr. - És melyik az a két hajó?

- Hát... Az egyik egy régi ismerős.

Lucius rosszat kezdett sejteni.

- Ki ne mondd - suttogta fenyegetően.

- A hajó neve...

- Ki ne mondd - mondta most már keményem a szőke hajú férfi.

- Fapuma - suttogta megsemmisülten Féregfark.

- Mondtam, hogy ne mondd ki!!! - üvöltött fel az idősebbik Malfoy, majd egy tigrisugrással Féregfarkra vetette magát.

Miután a többiek nagy nehezen szétválasztották a verekedőket, a Nagyúr szolgájához fordult.

- Mi a másik hajó? - kérdezte kedvesen.

- Gumicsónak.

- Jahj, Szűszanyám! Féregfark, kérlek mondd, hogy esz cak a neve - könyörgött Szmötyi.

A hű szolga némán rázta a fejét.

Így hát, mivel a csapat tartott Féregfark újabb terápiás akciójától, ezért bepakolták a gumicsónakba Jack nyolc hordónyi RUMkészletét, majd miután Voldemort TaknyosGyilkosnak és önmagának is bevásárolt kiskacsa alakú úszógumiból, gumicsónakra szálltak, s elindultak.

Napokig hánykolódtak a tengeren, étlen, szomjan, részegen, míg végül Szmötyi egyszercsak felkiáltott:

- Szárazföld!!! Szárazföld!!!

Mind odakapták a fejüket, s valóban. Pár száz méterre tőlük egy hatalmas sziget körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Kis, babapopsi puhaságú kezeiket használva odaeveztek a szigethez, majd a homokot csókolgatva elterültek a földön.

Végül rájuk esteledett, így beljebb vándoroltak a szigeten, hogy élelmet keressenek.

Már sikerült tüzet gyújtaniuk és épp száraz faleveleket rágcsáltak, miközben rummal öblítették le azt, mikor furcsa zajokra lettek figyelmesek.

- Mintha zene lenne - suttogta Avery.

- Nézzük meg, mi lehet az - búgta vissza Nott.

Így hát felálltak, s egymás kezét fogva elindultak a hangok irányába. Alig mentek száz métert, mikor a fák takarásából kiérve elképesztő látvány tárult szemeik elé.

- Ezek...

- Jahj, anyám...

- De hisz...

- Ezek...

- De hát...

- Merlinre...

- Majmok - bökte ki Lucius.

S valóban így volt. A tisztás közepén hatalmas majomparádé folyt, melynek központi szereplője nem más volt, mint egy indiánnak álcázott majom, aki kezében egy mikrofonnal hevesen riszálta magát, miközben énekelt:

"ŰŰRiszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálod úgyis!

Riszáljon az a sok makilány!  
Ezt követeli Julian a legnagyobb király!  
Tessék pörögni, forogni, hajladozni  
Míg ránk fog hajnalodni!  
És aztán jöhet a nagy lemur-lamur  
Oké?

Te vagy a csúcs, igazi atommaki  
Magadat a kedvemért csak csípjed ma ki  
Te vagy a csúcs, igazi atommaki  
Magadat a kedvemért csak csípjed ma ki

Még, nyomd azt ki!  
Tekerd meg a farkadat, mert úgy klasszis  
Mehet a csók, még, kend azt is  
Ha kiteszed a cicidet az fantasztis  
Mehet a tánc, héj, nyomd azt is  
Tekerd meg a farkadat, mert úgy klasszis  
Mehet a csók, még, kend azt is  
Ha kiteszed a cicidet az fantasztis

Riszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálom úgyis úgyis  
Riszálod úgyis!..."

Hőseink képtelenek voltak tovább hallgatni ezt. Gyorsan elinaltak onnan.

Visszatérve a táborhelyükre, igen érdekes dolgokra lettek figyelmesek.

- Ki húzta fel a cipőcskémet?!

- Ki ette meg a lencsécskémet?!

- Ki olvasta a pornóújságocskámat?!

- Ki harapdálta meg a mangócskámat?!

- Ki pisilte le TaknyosGyilkos ágyacskáját?!

- Ki ivott a RUMocskámból?!

- Ki hányta le a takarómat?!?!?! - üvöltött fel végül -kácska, -kécske jelző nélkül Lucius.

Ekkor neszezést hallottak maguk mögül.

- Ne haragudjatok! Csak mi voltunk, mert már napok óta éhezünk és szomjazunk - mondta egy hosszú, zöld ruhás lány, kinek fejét borzasztóan kócos barna haj ékesítette. Mellette, a karját fogva egy förtelmesen ronda férfi állt, furcsán jobbra néz és balra lát tekintettel.

- De hiszen ti... - suttogta az ExSötét Nagyúr. - Esmeralda és Holdkóros Tonyo!!!

- Igen - mondta a lány. - Ismersz minket?

- Persze! Hisz láttam a sorozatodat! Hiszen te még mindig vak vagy!

- Igen, sajnos ismét megvakultam - mondta keserűen a lány. - Elvakított a hírnév és a csillogás.

- És Jose Armando? - kérdezte Voldemort könnyeit törölgetve.

- Áh - legyintett Esmeralda. - Jose Armando egy töketlen barom. Rájöttem, hogy én Holdkóros Tonyo-t szeretem! - azzal beleugrott a mellette ácsorgó férfi nyakába.

Hőseink a sziget sürgős elhagyása mellett döntöttek, miután látták, hogy milyen lelki gyötrelmeket okozott a Nagyúrnak az Esmeraldával való találkozás. Gyorsan visszamásztak a gumicsónakba, majd ismét kieveztek a tengerre.

Hánykolódtak és hánytak hét napon át. Végül a hazatérés mellett döntöttek, mert már marhára unták, hogy Lucius egyetlen dolgot képes csak hajtogatni:

- Megfagytak a golyóim. Megfagytak a golyóim. Megfagytak a golyóim...

De sajnos a hazatérés sem volt olyan egyszerű. Két napig csak körbe-körbe úszkáltak, míg végül a harmadik napon az Úr megteremté... Jah nem... Szóval a harmadik napon megláttak egy hatalmas hajót, mely tőlük nem messze horgonyzott. Gyorsan odalapátolták magukat kezeikkel.

- Elnézést! Van itt valaki? - kiáltott fel a hajó fedélzetére Féregfark. Mivel senki nem szólt, így felmásztak a hajóra és körülnéztek. Már épp levonták volna a következetetést, hogy senki sincs ott rajtuk kívül, amikor három különös alak tűnt fel előttük. Az egyik akár maga Dumbledore is lehetett volna, ha ő lett volna, de nem ő volt, ám hosszú, hófehér szakálla miatt hőseink egy pillanatig mégis azt hitték hogy ő az volt, aki nem volt. A másik alak kicsi volt, szőke hajjal és hatalmas bajusszal, míg a harmadik a kicsi hasonmása, csak ő épp nagyon nagy volt, sörhassal és vörös hajjal-bajusszal. Ám a ruhájuk... Legyen annyi elég, hogy a Cannes-i filmfesztiválra tuti nem engedték volna be őket így. Maximum Disney Land-be. Vagy oda se.

- Kik vagytok ti, fáradt idegenek? - kérdezte az ősz fazon.

- Fáradt idegenek - sóhajtotta Lucius.

- Oh. Értem. Az én nevem: Csodaturmix. Ők pedig itt mellettem a két hős gall: Asterix és Obelix.

- És Töpszlix - kiáltott fel a nagydarab, felmutatva a kezében tartott kiskutyát. TaknyosGyilkos ugatva köszöntötte a másik ebet.

- Öhm... Nos, mi segítséget szeretnénk kérni. Szeretnénk hazajutni - mondta kezeit tördelgetve Féregfark.

Csodaturmix egy ideig méregette őket, mielőtt megszólalt:

- Meghallgatom, amit ez a két gall sugall - mutattott a mellette állókra, majd pár métert hátrébb húzódva összehajoltak súgdolózni.

Érthetetlen okokból Féregfark azonnal elfordult és egy kistükröt előhúzva a zsebéből, azonnal szempilláit kezdte pödöríteni és festeni.

- Rendben van - fordult vissza feléjük végül Csodaturmix. - Elviszünk benneteket.

Így hát kőseink három hét hajózgatás után hazajutottak, bár mindannyiuk számára furcsa volt, hogy Féregfark nagyon sok időt töltött a nagydarab Obelix társaságában. Arra azonban képtelenek voltak rájönni, hogy miért nem a saját szobájában alszik...

Végül, hazaérkezvén, a kastélyba belépve négy, borzasztóan dühös tekintettel találták szembe magukat.

- Avery! - kiáltott fel Ben Affleck. - Hogy tehetted ezt velem! Tudtad nagyon jól, hogy a nő, akivel együtt forgattuk a filmet, kikezdett velem! Vártam, hogy eljössz értem, de mit kaptam?! Semmit!

- Nott! - kezdett bele Anettka. - Miért hagytál magamra?! Miattad a csimpánz, akivel együtt utaztam, rábeszélt a mellnagyobbító műtétre! Most azaz új becenevem, hogy: Cini!!!

- Lucius - kezdett bele remegő hangon Robbie Williams. - Kis híja volt, hogy a menedzserem nem erőszakolt meg, Most miattad újra drogozni kezdtem!

- Van nálad fű? - kérdezte gyorsan Lucius, reménytől csillogó szemekkel.

- Van.

- Akkor kuss és csókolj meg! - vetette magát szerelme nyakába a szőke hajú férfi.

Yoda meg nem szólt semmit. Ő szépen csicsikált.

Végül Féregfark elhatározta, hogy megmenti a helyzetet, így a párterápiára küldte hőseinket, akik mind el is mentek. Még Voldemort és Jack is, mivel a Nagyúr feltett szándéka volt, hogy leszoktatja szerelmét az alkoholról.

El is mentek mindannyian, ám végül nem lett az egészből semmi, mert még a folyosón összetalálkoztak Esmeraldával és Jose Armandoval, és az is kiderült, hogy a terápiás kezelést Whoopi Goldberg tartaná.

Így hát piszok gyorsan hazaszaladtak és mindenki ágybabújt a kedvesével békülés gyanánt. Pár héten belül Robbie és Lucius ismét sikeresen elterjesztették a többiek körében a drogokat, így mindenki beszívva dűlöngélt a hatalmas kastélyban. Kivéve Jacket. Ő csak részeg volt. Még Féregfark is rászokott a tudatmódosítókra, bár ő nem igazán szabad akaratából, sokkal inkább Lucius erőszakoskodásának hatására.

Boldogan éltek... VOLNA.

DE.

/Pár nappal később./

Voldemort éppen a szobájában csücsült, s nagyon izgatott képet vágott. Nem, nem a pornó csatornát nézte, de azért nagyon izgatott volt.

Ekkor társai betipegtek a szobába, jobbra-balra dőlve.

- Mimimit csinálol Nagyuracska? - kérdezte delíriumus állapotban Féregfark. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem volt részeg vagy bedrogozott. Nem. Ő mindkettő volt egyszerre.

- Pszt! Filmet nézek!

- Oh - szólt Lucius. - És milyen filmet?

- A Jurassic Park-ot - suttogta meghitten a Nagyúr.

A szobában lévők mind egymásra néztek, nagyon nagyot nyeltek, majd az idősebbik Malfoy folytott hangon megkérdezte:

- Melyikőtök volt az a barom állat, aki odaadta neki ezt a filmet.

- Hehe. Én - mondta vidoran Féregfark.

Ezúttal senki nem volt, aki leszedte volna Luciust a patkányképűről, sőt, szinte mindenki belerugott a szerencsétlenbe egyet, majd azonnal a TV felé vetődtek, eltakarva a Nagyúr elől a filmet, ezzel is megakadályozva egy újabb kirándulás lehetőségét.

/Egy héttel később./

Féregfark több napos levelezés után elérte, hogy Obelix is a kis csapathoz költözzön, így az új szerelmespár és a régiek boldogan tengették napjaikat.

Valahogy így:

/Féregfark szobája./

- Obi! Mondtam, hogy ne igyál Csodaturmix főzetéből! Beleestél kisbabakorodban! Íhgy... most... nem... tudom... Áááh... tartani... ah.. tempót...

/Avery szobája./

- Ben! Ben! Gyorsabban! Kérlek!

/Nott szobája./

- Anettka! Imádom a cicidet, ezerszer mondtam már! Nézd csak megmutatom mennyire! Mmhmmmphh...

/Lucius szobája./

- Robbie, kettőt látok belőled!

- Akkor ez már gruppen!

/Szmötyi szobája./

- Látod Yoda, erről beszélek! Te mindig mindenen bepunnyadsz!

- Krrpöhh... Krrpöhh...

- Isztenem! Látod! Moszt sze figyelsz rám! A szexuálisz életünk hanyatlik!

/Voldemort szobája./

- Aaah!

- Ooh! Igen! Nekem is nagyon jó!

- Nem örömömben kiabálok, csak a rohadt kutyád megint megharapott!

Nem baj. Megoldották a problémát. Pár napon belül Szmötyi beadta a válókeresetet, majd miután sikeresen elvált Yodától, megtalálta élete egyetlen szerelmét. TaknyosGyilkost. A csivava és a kitudjamiafranc, másszóval Szmötyi boldogan éltek, míg Voldemort meg nem nézte a Kishableányt.

Így mostmár ezek a hangok hallatszottak ki Szmötyiék és a Nagyúrék szobájából:

/Szmötyi szobája./

Sajnálom, ez cenzúrázva van, mivel sérti a közizlést.

/Voldemort szobája./

- Aaah!

- Uuuh!

- Áááh!

- Igen!

- Ez az!

- Oooh!

- Aaah!

- Látod Sanyika? Így születnek a tündérmesék...


End file.
